Untitled
by evilkyung
Summary: I'm here, Ying-ah. I'm so sorry, I promise, I'll never leave you again. –Suho. Finally, you've comeback. I miss you so much! –Yixing. / EXO's SuLay here / YAOI / Drabble atau Ficlet? / Disappointed's Sequel / RnR? :33


Untitled

By: evilkyung

Cast  
Kim Joonmyeon  
Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.

Genre  
Romance, Fluff

Summary  
I'm here, Ying-ah. I'm so sorry, I promise, I'll never leave you again. –Suho. Finally, you've comeback. I miss you so much! –Yixing. / EXO's SuLay here / YAOI / Drabble atau Ficlet? / Disappointed's Sequel / RnR? :33

Warning  
Typo(s), gaje, OOC, nggak make EYD -_-b  
Ah ya, Jihye itu sepupunya Yixing, sementara Sang-il itu pacarnya Jihye. Sementara Kang appa dan Kang umma itu orang tuanya Jihye.  
FF ini terinspirasi sama lagu Open Arms, terus juga FFnya "Earth Teleport" unnie yang Kyungsoonya sakit itu loh, saya lupa apa judulnya -_-a Jadi, kalo ada beberapa adegan yang mirip, maafkan saya…

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Ying-ah! Akhirnya kau pulang!" pekik Jihye begitu melihat sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya berjalan memasuki rumah dengan air yang menetes darimana-mana.

Tunggu, tadi kau bilang air?

"YING-AH, KENAPA KAU BISA KEHUJANAN?"

"Berisik. Kepalaku pusing."

"Yixing, lebih baik kau segera mandi, ganti baju, lalu makan, ne? Akan umma siapkan makanan untukmu," ucap Kang umma sambil menuntun Yixing memasuki rumah. "Jihye, kau cepatlah masuk,"

"Ne, umma," jawab dua orang itu bersamaan.

.

'Suho? Kau disana?'

Jihye?

"Ya, ada apa?" jawabku sambil tetap memfokuskan pandanganku pada jalanan yang kini basah karena hujan.

'Yixing sudah pulang. Kau tidak usah mencarinya lagi.'

Mendengar kalimat itu, aku seperti mendapat pencerahan.

"Benarkah?"

'Apa pernah aku berbohong kepadamu, huh? -_-'

Sebenarnya sih sering.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana kesana sekarang."

Pip.

.

Suho memencet bel rumah kediaman keluarga Kang dengan tidak sabaran, jujur saja, dia sudah tidak sabar melihat kekasihnya yang telah dicarinya selama kurang lebih, satu setengah jam.

"Sabar sebentar, Suho-ah. Masuklah," ucap Jihye sebal sambil membukakan pintu untuk Suho.

"Yixing dimana?"

"Dikamarnya. Dia sedang tidur, mungkin," jawab Jihye sesantai mungkin.

"Baiklah."

.

Dengan cepat Suho menaiki tangga, menuju lantai 2 dimana kamar Yixing berada, tetapi.

"Oy, Suho."

"Ah, Ssang hyung, Kang ahjussi," Suho membungkukkan badannya kepada calon mertua dan calon kakak iparnya. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik, ah ya, Yixing ada dikamarnya, sedang tidur sepertinya," jawab Kang appa. "Baiklah, ahjussi, Ssang hyung, saya pamit dulu."

.

.

.

"Ying?" Suho memasuki kamar Yixing. Aroma khas milik Yixing, -perpaduan antara mawar, buah-buahan yang segar, dan vaniila- menguar. Suho benar-benar merindukan aroma ini, aroma yang bisa membuatnya betah memeluk Yixing lama-lama.

"Yixing?"

Tak ada sahutan. Sepertinya Yixing benar-benar telah tertidur. Entah mendapat ide darimana, Suho segera ikut berbaring disamping Yixing, memeluknya.

"Nggg~ hyung….?"

"Shht, tidurlah Ying, ini sudah malam," Suho menepuk-nepuk punggung Yixing, berharap Yixing akan kembali tidur, karena ini sudah melewati jam malam miliknya.

"Tidak mau! Aku kangen hyung. Hyung, dengarkan aku ya?" pinta Yixing manja sambil memeluk Suho. "Setelah itu tidurlah, aku tidak mau kau sakit,"

"But now that, you've comeback, turned night, into day. I need you to stay~"

"So now I come, to you, with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say. So, here I am, with open arms. Hoping you'll see what your love means to me," lanjut SUho.

"Open arms~" lanjut mereka berdua. Mereka berduapun terkekeh.

"Aneh ya hyung, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu kita bertengkar, sekarang kita sudah akur lagi,"

"Itulah hal yang patut kita syukuri, chagi. Sekarang tidurlah,"

Yixing mennyamankan posisinya didalam pelukan Joonmyeon. Dirinya benar-benar terlelap ketika merasakan dagu Suho bertumpu dipuncak kepalanya.

"Jaljayo, nae gongjunim. Sleep tight and nice dream,"

.

.

FIN

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

"Omona~ mereka berdua romantic sekali, benarkan umma?"

"Ne, Jii-ah, umma ingin sekali mengambil foto mereka berdua. Kyaaaa~" jerit Kang umma pelan.

"Oppa, kau mau masuk dan mengambil foto mereka berdua?" tawar Jihye.

"Aku mau, tapi lebih baik, kita tunggu hingga Suho benar-benar tertidur,"

"Ide bagus! Kkk~" kekeh Kang umma dan Jihye bersamaan.

"Ckck, dasar fujodanshi," Kang appa hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istri, anak, dan calon menantunya.

.

.

END

.

.

Nothing to say, deh. Yang jelas saya minta maaf sebesarbesarbesarnya buat reader yang nungguin ini .-.  
Maaf kalo kelamaan ya, soalnya banyak kontroversi hati dan labil ekonomi /slapped/  
Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih yang banyaaaaaak banget buat readers yang udah mau baca + review cerita abal saya~ Makasih banyak kalian semua! /throw loves/

Last but not least,  
review please? :33 /bagi foto SuLay bobo bareng/


End file.
